


Lover's Thoughts

by Ithillas



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Did I mention vampires?, Domestic Fluff, Ferdibert Week (Fire Emblem), For me that's a miracle, Good to know, Im not sure what I'm worse at, M/M, Mentioned Edelgard von Hresvelg, Minor Angst, Oh wow that's actually a tag, One vampire, SUMMARIES, Well - Freeform, Yup I'm still behind, alas, day three, or Titles, tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithillas/pseuds/Ithillas
Summary: Working late in the night, Hubert finds himself startled by a surprise visitor that sends him off down memory lane.After all, it’s not every day you learn that one of your closest people is a vampire.Ferdibert Day Three: Vampire AU
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559992
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Lover's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF! I FINALLY WROTE FLUFF FOR THE BABIES! PRAISE BE!!
> 
> Low key I only got through the first two days because I knew I got to write vampires soon. I blame the person who got me into this fandom (*sends hugs and cuddles* you know you’re to blame dearie, but I don’t mind~). 
> 
> This is a… 90% fluff piece, where our boys are in happy domestic bliss.
> 
> Enjoy~!

When a hand suddenly entered Hubert’s range of vision, a fresh cup of coffee filling the air with the aroma of life-giving heaven, the mage had no qualms in snatching the liquid life and guzzling it. Even as a familiar voice immediately began to scold him, warning Edelgard’s Minister of the Imperial Household against burning himself on the liquid. Hubert made the executive decision to disregard the fond chastisement and finish the cup of magic; before slowly uncurling from his gargoyle-like position curled over numerous reports.

His eyes couldn’t focus for quite a few moments, even as strong arms wrapped their way around his shoulders. A broad form became a familiar weight against his back, sharp chin digging into messy strand of ink that long fingers had only made worse over the past… several hours. A curtain of riotous sunlight tumbled around his face, solidifying the identity of his husband being his surprise visitor. One hand reached up to tug lightly at the curl attempting to tickle his nose, a fond huff escaping before the mage finally forced himself to move. Limbs popping and back making a rather distressing, if the squeak from his other half was anything to go by, noise as at least three vertebrae cracked sharply.

Finally he turned, poison green orbs softening at the sight of Ferdinand. The noble was dressed for bed, loose sleep shirt unlaced and hair a halo of tangled curls. The beatific sight was only marred by the frown curling those full lips unhappily. Hubert sighed, reaching out a hand that immediately had another slid into his grasp. 

Voice rough after disuse Hubert questioned softly. “Now what has you frowning so, dear heart?” Immediately red flooded Ferdinand’s face. Despite having been romantically together for almost five years the use of pet names always managed to melt the excitable noble.

It was only due to this long period of familiarity that allowed Ferdinand to develop some tolerance to his dark husband and his words. Swallowing his immediate reaction the sunshine man pouted, giving the hand he held a tug. “YOU, my dear, were supposed to join me in bed hours ago. It’s but a small handful of hours away from dawn. Any other person might take their husband avoiding their marriage bed a sign of a failing marriage.”

Immediately Hubert gave the hand in his hold a return tug, unbalancing his lovely cavalier enough to send him stumbling forward. It took but moments before he had Ferdinand in his lap, bright laughter slipping from familiar lips. His own curled in amusement as he readjusted his hold, feeling his husband nuzzle close. “Well then, it’s a good thing you aren’t just any other person.”

A soft hum of agreement was the only response, a chilled nose hitting the pale column of Hubert’s throat as strong arms slid around his shoulder more comfortably. The pair sat in silence for several long minutes, basking in each other’s presence in a way only people who had been together as long as they had managed to achieve. The path of their relationship had never been an easy one. From the days of conflict in the academy to the stress of war, they had formed a foundation to understand one another. And finally, when all was done, when Those Who Slither were finally defeated and a comparative peace was attained, their relationship took another turn. In so many ways.

One such way more different than others, Hubert mused, feeling the nuzzling become a little more insistent, a little more searching. Chuckling softly the mage tilted his head to the side, giving his husband better access to what he wanted. His voice dropping, like dark chocolate as he softly reassured the man that had come to mean so much to him over the years. “I suppose I have been a terrible husband. Not taking proper care of you like I should.”

An offended huff escaped Ferdinand, annoyed amber flashing up only to roll at the teasing grin curling thin lips. “Honestly Hubert, I worry more about you killing over from lack of sleep then I going hungry.”

Immediately all thoughts of teasing vanished, warmth blossoming in the Minister’s breast. A hand rose to brush bright curls aside, thumb caressing a freckled cheek fondly. “Your lack of personal care worries me equally as much as mine does you. Now,” here he gave a gentle kiss to the noble’s forehead, physically tucking the head closer. “Take what you should have had hours ago had I not been absorbed by my work. No argument.”

Chuckles at the no-argument-allowed tone sounded before soft lips pressed chaste kisses along Hubert’s neck. It happened in a flash; twin pricks of pain immediate soothed by whatever magic Ferdinand had inherited alongside his vampire genes. And had it been a surprise to Hubert when he first found out.

He had been getting frustrated at the other’s seemingly impossible disappearing acts, being so secretive when they should have been rebuilding the Empire and finally laying all things to rest that hid in the dark. 

But if there was one thing Hubert was good at, it was working in the dark. The next time he noticed Ferdinand looking shifty, he made sure to keep an eye on him no matter what. And the moment Ferdinand slipped away he was right there, following along behind. 

Rage grew in his heart, seeing the man that he was coming to feel… affection for flirting with a man at the tavern. Rage that only grew when the pair made for the door, unnoticed by all but the dark shadow with burning eyes. But in all his years of working in the shadows and doing the things his Lady never should, nothing prepared him for the sight outside. Where Ferdinand was just finishing up his meal, blood beaded on his lips as he pulled away from the man he had just left with. 

Hubert pressed himself deeper into the shadow of the nearest tree, watching with wide eyes as the noble, he who would rather play with horses then pick up a magic book, began to weave some sort of enchantment. And he knew immediately that the man would wake in the morning, no idea of what had happened the night before.

Every other night Hubert followed, witnessing the same thing time and again. It would probably have gone on like this, but something went wrong. Ferdinand had been sent on a mission, comparatively short but clearly, he had not had a chance to…feed, while he was away. And had been weakened. So when someone with hatred in their heart had snuck past their guards and attacked, the fire haired man was just that moment too slow in reacting, a knife striking home to his gut before Hubert managed to rip the offender away with a well-placed spell. 

Cradling the bloody man in his arms, listening to their Emperor bark orders for healers and guards, Hubert had eyes only for Ferdinand. And so, between desperate gasps for air, noticed the fangs descending even as the man grew paler.

What happened next was stupid, a fact Ferdinand would thoroughly be scolding him for when things were calmer. With one of his own, non-poisoned knives Hubert made a nick in his own arm, concealing the following action with his body placement as he pressed the bleeding limb to gasping mouth. 

That had been the first time Ferdinand took Hubert’s blood, but it was certainly not the last as the current moment proved. The Incident had only served to bring them closer, to making their bond deeper as long held secrets were laid bare. And so it came to be that with this layer of trust the pair allowed themselves to admit to love. A love that was deep and beautiful and-

“I can hear your mind whirling my love.” Ferdinand’s voice drew him out of his thoughts, color immediately tinting pale cheeks at being caught in his head. Looking down amber eyes glowing warming up at him. Formerly paled cheeks were flush once more, even as soft lips gained a rosy hue. Hubert chuckled fondly, leaning down to steal a kiss before prodding his husband in the side. “I’m thinking you’re heavy, and I’m tired.”

A squawk from the noble was the immediate response, before soft laughter spilled from those beloved lips. In short order the candles were snuffed and Hubert out of his ink stained robes and in fresh sleeping clothes, tucked under blankets with his vampiric husband drooling on his shoulder. 

This was not what either of them expected, but it was theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think <3


End file.
